To Shake up a Game (TDBW)
To Shake up a Game is the fifth episode in Total Drama Beach Wars. Plot The boys of the Maniac Monkeys all sit together and talk. Sean points out that they out number the girls of their team, the boys of the Snickering Snakes, plus the boys from the Snickering Snakes as well. The other five all laugh and continue talking. Meanwhile, on the girls' side of the cabin, Arin, Bailey and Aradia shut out Ashley and ignore her completely. In the confessional, Ashley admits that she's ashamed that she formed a bad alliance and would do anything to turn it around. Meanwhile, the Snakes all sleep after a hard night of partying. However, they are woken by Chris' horn. Everybody on both sides of the cabin moan and file out the door fine by one. Outside is three mats, a red one, a yellow one and a blue one. Chris smiles and says that there is a major twist thrown into the game this season. Ashley groans and asks what it is. Chris says that two teams are being turned into three. Ashley blinks and turns to Arin, who shrugs. Chris then holds out a top hat, takes out some pieces of paper and puts it inside the top hat. He calls people one by one to pick a piece of paper, determining the teams. Eventually, the campers on the red mat are Ashley, Blakely, Sidnee, Blake, Sean and Sid. Blakely smiles, knowing that him and Blake are on the same team now. Sidnee moans knowing she has to deal with Sid still, and Ashley sighs in relief, knowing she doesn't have to deal with Arin, Aradia and Bailey. The campers standing on the yellow mat is Bailey, D, Arin, Kyle, Maddox and Thomas. D grins, happy that she no longer has to deal with Pietro, and Thomas laughs for the first time on the show, knowing that he doesn't have to deal with Timothy anymore, and Arin and Bailey high-five. And finally, standing on the blue mat is Alex, Mason, Pea, Aradia, Timothy and Pietro. Pietro seems pretty bummed, knowing that he can't mess with D anymore, and Tim and Alex high-five, being the only two boys from the Monkeys. Chris then tells the new teams to think of a team name that has to do with their color and present it at their next challenge at the beach. Soon, the campers meet Chris at the beach where a giant muddy obstacle course is set up. Chris first asks the red team what their team name is. Ashley jumps up and down and raises her hand. Chris calls on her and she snarls Team Blood. Blakely and Sidnee gasp and say that isn't what they agreed on, but Sid and Blake high-five and say they love that name. Sean shrugs and says it's alright. Chris then asks the yellow team. They all say Team Banana. Chris smiles and says that he loves it. He then points to the blue team. They all smile and put on a small little performance and say Team Coral Reef. D scoffs and says that coral reefs are many different colors. Chris shrugs, agreeing, but adding that they are in the ocean, which is blue. Then, Chris points to Chef. Chef grins and explains the challenge. In Chefs language, they must complete they obstacle course before he makes them do it himself and try not to get killed in the obstacle course. Maddox gasps and says that he is not doing something so dangerous. Chef says that the giant axes that might chop him into little pieces are just giant axes that might chop him into little pieces. Maddox turns pale and faints. Chef then adds that all the members of the team has to finish before getting the prize. Chris then points out that the prize is vital, a week in the mansion and immunity for the winning team, just immunity for the second team, and a visit to the Room of the Chocolate Ceremony. All the campers sigh and line up. Chef counts down from three and starts the challenge. Team Blood and Team Coral Reef immediately starts blazing through the challenge, while Team Banana drags Maddox behind them. Suddenly, D smiles and tells one of them to punch her. Arin does, and suddenly D gets super mad and drags Maddox and Arin all the way to the finish. When the get to the finish, Arin looks at her wide-eyed. In the confessional, Arin says that was not only scary, but it was awesome! Soon, Alex finishes first for Team Coral Reef, and Bailey from Team Banana zooms ahead and finishes as well. Suddenly, Thomas faints and Kyle volunteers to drag him to the finish. Soon, Mason and Pietro from Team Coral Reef, and so does Sean and Sid from Team Blood, followed by Ashley and Blakely. Suddenly, Tim, Pea and Aradia finish from Team Coral Reef. Their other teammates all scream in joy as Chef gives them the key to the mansion and tells them not a spot on his trophies or else they will all be eliminated. They all nod, not listening and all make their way to the mansion. Soon, Blake and Sidnee finish, leaving just Kyle dragging Thomas along. In the confessional, Thomas runs the back of his neck and says that he was sort of a disappointment to his team. He then looks down and says he totally was. Later, Team Coral Reef enjoy mansion life, while Team Blood use the old Monkeys cabin and the losers, Team Banana uses the Snakes old cabin. In the confessional, Blake and Blakely smile and say that it's back to be together. They high-five. In Team Banana's cabin, everything is quiet. In the confessional, Maddox says that he could hear his heartbeat, and that it was scary. Later, Team Banana meets Chris in the Room of the Chocolate Ceremony. Chris smiles and says that he's added another twist. Kyle sighs and asks what it is. Chris says that instead of voting, the campers who get a chocolate bar will be randomly chosen. Without further ado, Chris throws chocolate bars to Arin, Thomas, D and Kyle, leaving Maddox and Bailey. Chris slowly grabs the last chocolate bar and after a moments hesitation, throws it to Bailey. Maddox sighs and says that he might have been too much of a worrier. He opens his mouth to say something else, but Chef is too fast and shoves him out the door. Chef then asks Chris if he can do the outro. Chris hesitantly nods. Chef grabs the script and reads it. He asks if Sid and Sidnee will be able to live with each other, if Timothy and Thomas can live without each other, and what twist Chris will throw out in the next episode. Chris smiles and shoves Chef aside and wraps up the episode.